darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Digsite
The Digsite is an archaeological excavation area just east of Varrock. Players need to proceed far enough into the Dig Site quest in order to fully use it. This area is a members-only location. It is visited during several quests: * The Dig Site * The Golem * Desert Treasure * The Temple at Senntisten * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * A Soul's Bane During the Dig Site quest, players learn that the area was once Senntisten, the capital of the nation of Zaros during the Second Age. During the quest, players find a Zarosian symbol and a tablet telling all mortals to tremble before the power of Zaros. This area is said to be part of a city three times bigger than Varrock which supposedly reached to Edgeville (then known as Paddewwa). It was destroyed during the God Wars and replaced by Saranthium, which was destroyed several hundred years before Avarrocka was established in 700 of the Fourth Age. After earning 100 kudos in the Varrock Museum miniquest, players will have future access to an unreleased island north of Morytania. The barge to travel there is currently being built just north of the Digsite. Workers are too busy to talk now. A new gate for the workmen just east of Varrock is closed, but players can enter through the gate to Paterdomus temple. For players who are doing or have completed The Dig Site quest, the north-west winch at the Digsite provides access to the Digsite Dungeon. A Rope must be used with the winch to enter the dungeon. Digsite items Players can dig at digsite during and after the quest. Have a rock pick, trowel, specimen jar, and specimen brush in your inventory, wear leather gloves and Leather boots, and use the rock pick on the soil. This gives 8 mining experience, and gives the following items: * Ancient talisman (Part of the Digsite Quest) * Belt buckle (Useless) * Black medium helmet (Common) * Bones (Common) * Broken armour (Can repair in POH on armour stands. Type of armour can vary from a Bronze platebody (Common), all the way to a Mithril platebody (Rare). There is also a chance of not getting anything) * Broken arrow (See above) * Broken glass (Useless) * Bronze spear (Currently worth coins) * Broken staff (Can be repaired) * Buttons * Ceramic remains (Useless) * Charcoal (Currently worth coins) * Clay (Common) (Currently worth coins) * Copper ore (worth coins) * 10 Coins (very common) * Cracked sample (useless) * Damaged armour * Iron knife (common) (Currently worth coins) * Jade (worth coins) * Jug (worth coins) * Leather boots (extremely common) (Currently worth coins) * Needle (Currently worth coin) * Old boot (useless) * Old tooth (can be used after completion of Fairy Tale III - Battle at Orks Rift along with a Suqah tooth, Kebbit teeth, Human tooth and Monkey dentures in order to get the Tooth Fairy's pet) * Opal (Currently worth coins) * Pie dish (Currently worth coins) * Rotten Apple * Rusty sword (See broken armour) * Vase (mostly useless) * It is also possible to find nothing. Players can also pan at the south-east part of digsite with panning tray. They may get these items when panning: * Special cup (during quest) * Opal (Currently worth coins) * Jade (worth coins) * Nuggets (3 nuggets can be traded to archaeologist expert for 1 gold ore) * Oysters (Currently worth coins) * Coins In the south-east section of the digsite it is also possible to search the specimen tray with a specimen jar in the inventory. Doing so will have the player obtain the following: * Iron dagger * Bones * Charcoal * One coin * Broken Glass * Ceramic Remains * Cracked sample * Broken arrow Miscellaneous There is a barrel that can be opened near the tents in the south-east corner of the digsite. When examined, the caption reads "a sealed barrel with a warning sign on it." When attempting to open it, you are told that the "lid is shut tight" and that you'll "have to find something to lever it off.". You are then presented with the choice of using a hammer, a knife or a chisel, but none of these options are appropriate to open it. By using an iron dagger found in the nearby specimen tray, you are told that the dagger's blade might break, and that you need something stronger. See also * Saranthium * Senntisten * Nick * Digsite pendant * Ceramic remains fi:Digsite nl:Digsite Category:Locations Category:Misthalin Category:Archaeology Category:Studies